


Tiny people under mistletoe

by Kirlena



Series: 12 days of wincestmas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Magic, wincestmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirlena/pseuds/Kirlena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second day of wincestmas!</p><p>It this world, there are people bigger and smaller. And smaller people, who are really, really tiny use magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny people under mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draquete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draquete/gifts).



It this world, there are people bigger and smaller. But you don’t see small ones. They’re really, really tiny. Some of them are working in big companies, that help a big person they call Santa deliever all presents to kids and adults. Some of them have their own workshops. And, yeah. They use magic.

“Sam!” screamed Dean, running trough corridor “Sam!”. When he reached his brother, he had to stop for a moment and take deep breathers for a while “We have order” he said finally, smilling “For five shiny baubles. Apparently cat destroyed ten of them. They managed to replace some decorations, but they need five more” he looked at tiny piece of paper he was holding “And chocolate doughnuts with white icing and colorful sprinkles”.

His brother nodded. “Then let’s better get to work. We don’t have much time”.

They worked for hours. First, they did baubles. Two red, two yellow and one green. They put them into blue box with white dots and closed with silver ribbon. Then they took care of doughnuts. Not so long after they started, whole room was covered in nice smell. Dean even painted a smiley face on Sam’s cheek, which Sam repaid with smudging chocolate mixture over his brother’s forehead, nose, and neck.

While they were waiting for doughnuts to bake, Dean painted another smiley face on second cheek. When he was done, he couldn’t keep big smile from his face, so he kissed quickly Sam on the nose and run to oven to check on their work. Neither could Sam.

 

That night they left two boxes under purchaser’s Christmas tree and started to walk home. It was snowing.

“Hey, Sam?” Dean asked, turning his head to look at his brother.

“Hm?”

It the exact same moment, Dean pushed Sam into the snow. He looked down with big smile, at his brother who was covered in show. There was a lots of it on his red hat with yellow pom pom, on his blue jacket and few flakes on his nose. His cheeks where flushed.

“ Oh, you want to play?” Sam quickly stood up, snow falling from his clothes and pushed Dean into the snow, falling on top to hold him down. His brother fought and managed to fight his way from Sam’s strong hands. But Sam didn’t give up. He threw snow behind his brother’s collar. Dean answered with throwing ball of snow to Sam’s neck. They wrestled in snow for a while, with Dean winning. He was on top, holding his brother down and smiling like the brightest light in the universe.

“Do you want hot chocolate?” he asked “And we could watch a movie. I think there is ‘Kevin Alone 2’ on third channel”

“Yeah” his brother answered and when he tried to stood up, Dean held him down and connected their lips together.

“But later” he said, pointing at the mistletoe hanging above them “You know the rules”.

Sam looked at plant and smiled, pulling Dean closer and kissing him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes (:  
> Shorter one, but I hope you liked it even a little bit anyway! ^^


End file.
